Update Archive/53
Fenris Isle (Everyone, Continued) Alford Menethil's sword was out, and he ignored the commottion and fighting on the other side of the hall with Javali and the Kirin Mora. His nearest target was the demigod Phorcys, who had his back turned as he fought with an elven mage. Sherman and his soldiers were trying to maintain order, and had not been able to stop their liege from endangering himself. The demigod did not notice Alford's approach. Just as Ulyssan cried out in dismay, Alford leapt. The tip of his blade struck straight and true, burying itself through the shoulder blade of Phorcys. It was all the opportunity that the elven magus needed. The elf spun round, a blue glow emnating from his arms, and he thrust forward, sending a shockwave into Phorcys. The blast knocked Alford to the ground. It seemed that the elf had no care for anything but the completion of his goal, at that. It was not long before a platoon of footmen entered the hall, certainly the reinforcements sent for from Adai. Phorcys glared at Alford, and turned his attention back to the elf. "I had foreseen this. It is but a flesh wound, and a minor setback. Mnesthes ftang!" Then Phorcys was off, sprinting with inhuman speed in the direction of the southern dock, no doubt trying to escape. The elf turned his attention to Alford briefly. "Leave this monster to me, good king. If you wish to help, then muster your fleet and blockade the lake. Make sure not a single ship gets back to Dalaran intact. Rally your men and kill the mortal delegates." Then the elf was off. It had seemed that he was evenly matched with Phorcys, and Alford had tipped the scales. Perhaps the elf would need Alford's help yet. King Alford Menethil did not take orders from an elf. --- /Alterakc Sheltering from behind an upturned table, Bergan and Xie pondered what to do next. They had sent a magical message to Alterac, requesting the reinforcements that were the Assassin-Magi under Gabranth. Whether they arrived in time or not was not yet certain. Bergan turned to Xie hastily. "Use your fishchucks, your steel weapons of doom!" then Bergan added. "Xie, I suggest we fall back to the ships! Let us return safely home! What do you say?!" --- As Van Dam clung to the rope, he promised himself that he'd been in worse situations. There was the time Travot had left his dirty laundry too close to an arcane vault, and the magic had resulted in a dirty undergarments elemental; or something of the sort. At the rate this was going, Van Dam did not doubt that he might end up tumbling into the waters below. He would surely survive; but so would Thaumas. Such was not acceptable. The couatl flapping its wings above him was taking the duo in a circle and back towards Fenris; it seemed to be heading in the direction of the docked ships. Just then, an explosion thundered below, and one of the Dalaran vessels seemed to go up in flames. "Let go, damn you!" Thaumas cursed. Van Dam knew he could take down the couatl with a few swift strokes, sending them both down to finish the job in the water. Or he could try his best to steer the animal in a favourable direction using the weight of the rope. Surely enough, Faldren Darafel's flagship was not absurdly well hidden from this vantage point. Nestled in the bay of a nearby island, it surely awaited Van Dam. If Van Dam could just get to that ship; and yet finish the mission... Category:Updates Category:By Timolas